Burning Rose: Rose Red 2
by Punk19
Summary: The church keeps Pinhead's lost child a secret, will it work out? Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note:**_Here we go, the sequel to Rose Red. Please read and review.

* * *

_Angela's screams rang throughout the halls of the Labyrinth, accompanying her were the screams of Rachael and Kelly, who were also in labor. Pinhead was walking back and forth, constantly checking up on each girl. Female and Terri held Angela's hands, they had a feeling that she was going to be giving birth anytime now. Chatterer and Butterball stood by a table, both were holding towels in their hands for the children. Angela had bloated up the past three months, she was much more rounded then the others.

"Here it comes." Pinhead said. 

Another scream erupted from Angela's lips, she pushed and the baby came out. It was a girl, and she was silent. There was no crying, no breathing and there was no movement. Pinhead quickly moved the baby to the table and started cleaning her, his hands moved fast, quick but gentle. Chatterer took his place when he heard Angela scream again, she gave birth to another baby. A dark haired baby who's lungs screamed out. Pinhead continued cleaning the first baby, the baby who wasn't breathing.

"I'm so sorry." Female said. "The first baby didn't make it."

"She didn't even take a breath." Terri sighed.

"What of the other baby?" Angela asked, she was near tears.

"She is alive and well." Female said.

The living child was soon joined with three others, Rachael and Kelly both gave birth to dark haired girls. Pinhead named each child before their mothers could see them. Rachael's daughter's name was Victoria. Victoria weighed five pounds even and was already suckling her mothers breast. Kelly's daughter's name was Susan, Susan weighed six pounds and three ounces. Angela's daughter was given a special name, Judith.

Angela was a tall red headed girl with green eyes, she was wearing a big white gown with a blue belt, blue shoes lay at the end of the table. Cuddling the child to her chest, she rocked her gently in her arms. Judith fell asleep, not knowing that she had a twin who had died in the womb. Kelly Riglor was a tall brunette girl with green eyes, she was wearing a green gown with a yellow belt, green shoes lay at the end of her bed. She was rocking her baby to sleep. Rachael Quisti was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and light skin. She was wearing a light blue gown with a red belt and red shoes lay at the end of her bed. She was sleeping with her baby on her chest.

Paula and Lilly gave birth later that day to young boys, both dark haired and weighing seven pounds and three ounces. Pinhead named Paula's child Paul, Lilly's child was given the name Alexander. Rebecca gave birth to a small girl with light hair, Pinhead gave her the name of Scierra.

"I'm so sorry about that one child." Rebecca said.

"She had probably suffocated in the amnion fluids." Rachael sighed.

Rebecca was an African American girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a purple gown with a yellow belt and yellow shoes. Lying on her chest was Scierra, Scierra was sleeping soundly after a good feeding of breast milk. All of the babies were wrapped in cotton blankets. Paula was the only black headed girl in the group, she had blue eyes and light skin. She was singing lightly to her son who was starting to fall asleep on her chest. Lilly was the smallest of the girls, and had had the hardest delivery. Her long brown hair was matted to one side and she was sleeping soundly on her left side. Her baby, Alexander, was sleeping beside her.

"We'll meet again." Angela promised her deceased child.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later (Twenty on Earth)**

Waking up from another one of her nightly dreams, Angela Irene shaked herself violently from head to foot. This dream was much darker than the others, she had seen her birth. Some shadowy guy in leather had been rubbing her gently, trying to get her to breath, and she could just hear her mothers screams in the distance. Standing up, she stretched and then went to get her her morning coffee. When she walked into her living room she heard her pet lizard banging his tail against the glass, asking to be fed.

"Hittinger, hold on a second." Angela cooed. "I'll bring you your breakfast."

Angela was the proud owner of a huge Frilled Dragon that she had bought as a young hatchling five years ago, he was a light red color with a light pink underbelly. He was so tame that he liked to roam the house, usually whenever he saw her he'd spring up on his back legs and jump onto her shoulder. She usually fed him crickets and large mealworms, with the occasional meal of a large baby white rat.

Angela was a tall red haired woman woman, her hair was copper red, not dark red, and she had dark green emerald colored eyes. She was tall and lanky, her long legs weren't very good when she ran, but they were good for when she had to put a man in his place at the bar. On her face was one of many battle scars, she had a long vertical scar running down her left eye. Turning on some music, she turned around and grabbed her coffee fixture, pouring herself a cup of the steaming black stuff she added creamer and sugar. She walked into the basement of her house and grabbed a large fat black mouse.

"Hittinger, look at what momma has for you." Angela giggled.

Hittinger flashed his multi colored red, orange and black frill and leaped up onto Angela's shoulders, Angela threw the rat up and the lizard caught it. He munched it a few times then swallowed. Angela patted the lizard on the head and then walked back to the kitchen where she started making eggs and sausage biscuits. She didn't have to go to work today, she usually had two jobs of camera work and then a few hours of bar tending.

The phone rang and she answered it, it was her boss Rick Bota. Hittinger hissed when he saw the white phone cord dangle from its cradle and jumped down from her shoulder. He attacked the cord and tried to bite it. Angela grabbed the phone cord just in time. Rick was a nice fellow, when he wanted to be. He usually wore red checkered shirts and jeans with holes in the knees. His long black hair would sometimes be held back with a rawhide tie.

"Hello Rick." Angela sighed. "What's the scoop?"

"It seems that we are full for a week," Rick said. "we won't be needing you for another two weeks."

"Two weeks off?" Angela said.

"Yeah, sorry." Rick said. "How's that monster of yours?"

"My monster is attacking the phone cord." Angela laughed.

"Really," Rick exclaimed. "well I best get."

"See you in two weeks." Angela sighed. "Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Judy noticed when she walked into the bar was the woman walking around with the large lizard clinging to her shoulder. At first she wanted to leave, the lizard scared her. The woman turned and she stopped, the woman reminded her of her mother. Long red hair, it was brighter and lighter than her mothers, and she had the brightest green eyes. When thew woman saw her, she beckoned her forward, to sit down.

"Hello, my name is Angela," Angela said. "what is your order?"

"That thing on your shoulder..." Judy exclaimed.

"Hittinger isn't on the menu sorry." Angela giggled.

"No, I mean what is he?" Judy asked, she started giggling.

"Hittinger is a Frilled Dragon, native to Australia." Angela said.

"He's pretty." Judy said. "I'm waiting for my siblings..."

"Call me over when you are ready to order." Angela said.

Judy's long brown hair reached all the way to her shoulders, her blue eyes shined almost as much as Angela's. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, a necklace with her name in gold letters hung at her neck. Her nails were freshly painted red and gold. Raising her hand, she called her brothers and sisters over.

"This is one of the coolest bars out there." Alexander exclaimed.

"Yeah, did you see that lizard?" Judy exclaimed.

"What lizard?" Paul asked.

Alexander was a tall young man with light brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with torn blue jeans. He was carrying a chained leather jacket, a present from his father. On his feet were chained leather boots with large buckles. Paul was almost his twin, except for his dirty blond hair and blue eyes. They were wearing the same thing, blue jeans torn at the knees and white shirts. He was carrying a brown leather jacket with a silver interior.

"See that woman there." Judy said.

"The tall one with the red hair?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, she had a lizard on her shoulder." Judy exclaimed.

"Sure," Paul drawled out.

"Maybe we should go home and put you to bed." Alexander giggled.

"Hey guys." Sierra said.

Sierra was a tall African American with large black eyes, her hair made her look taller because it was up in a bun. Sierra was wearing a leather skirt and a button up white blouse, on her wrists were gold bracelets. Whenever she smiled she showed her pure white teeth. She was carrying a brown leather purse with a golden buckle on the front. She was the most mature of the group, and she had more fashion sense.

"Get this Sierra," Paul laughed. "Judy says that woman over there is carrying a lizard on her shoulder."

"Judy, you aren't serious." Sierra sighed.

Judy looked from her sister to her brothers and frown, she knew what she had seen. Before long her other sisters joined them. Susan got some attention when she walked in with her skimpy leather skirt and show off shirt that showed her bleach white stomach. Susan had light brown hair and brown eyes. When Alexander saw her, he lowered his head and shaked it sadly, he knew what was about to happen next. Victoria was the only light headed child that Pinhead had, her long blonde hair was so light that it looked white. She was wearing a blue button shirt with white shorts and white tennis shoes. She was carrying a white leather purse with over a hundred dollars that her father had given her for her and her siblings to use.

"We all here?" Susan asked.

"Not everyone," Alexander said. "Judy here has lost her mind."

"Not again." Victoria laughed.

Judy raised her hand and summoned the woman who had been once carrying the lizard on her shoulder. When the woman walked over she noticed there was no lizard clinging to her white apron, instead she was carrying a tray of dishes and a notepad. Lowering her eyes, Judy wondered aloud if she was indeed crazy. She didn't notice the quiet that had fallen all over the table. Susan and Victoria were staring at the woman with huge eyes, Alexander and Paul were pointing with shaky fingers and Sierra was constantly blinking her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light.

"May I take your orders?" Angela asked.

Judy ran through the hallways of the Labyrinth as fast as she could, she wanted to get to her father first before her brothers or sisters did. After the woman had taken their orders she had turned around and left, each of them had noticed a heart tattoo with a knife going through it on her right shoulder and a long scar on her left eye. Only a large and very sharp knife could have made such a wound. Pushing the stone door open, Judy raced towards her father and embraced him in a big bear hug.

"Judith, I wasn't expecting you back for another few hours." Pinhead said.

Susan and Victoria got trapped in the doorway, both had tried going through it at once and got stuck. Susan was the first to get loose, Victoria pushed her down and Alexander pushed her down. Sierra and Paul walked in slowly, both of them were shaking their heads is denial. Pinhead sat down slowly, he knew something wasn't right with his children, all of them weren't acting like they had had a good time.

"What's the matter?" Pinhead asked.

"We saw someone that looked so much like my mother." Judy said. "She looked just like her."

"Maybe a coincidence." Pinhead said.

"It couldn't have been a coincidence dad," Alexander said. "we all saw her."

Pinhead stood up and felt his children's head, checking to see if they weren't feeling well. Each of them had an equal temperature, probably from running in the hallways, and each were gasping. With a sly grin, he stood up and walked away, he didn't believe them. All of them had done this before, and each had paid the price for it before. He didn't like jokes, he was a serious man that took his job personally. Following in his footsteps was his canine companion Chatterer Beast.

Walking into her home, Angela quickly snatched up Hittinger from her shoulder and gently lowered him to the floor. He ran around for a little while then stopped, he was hungry. Walking into the basement, Angela grabbed a baby rabbit. Hittinger jumped up to her shoulder and flicked his tongue out, Angela tossed the rabbit up and he swallowed it whole. Smiling, she walked him to his cage. He lived in a large seven foot long and five foot high cage. There were two long pieces of wood for him to climb on and a bowl for him to drink and swim in. After she double checked the latches, she heard a knock on her front door.

"_David!"_ Angela exclaimed.

David Splendor was a priest that worked at the church down the street, standing behind him was Henry Splitwater. David and Henry could have been twins, both had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. David was wearing a black suit, a white necktie and black shoes. Henry was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Both of them were looking at her as if she had done something wrong.

"You are in danger now child." Henry said, he talked tough.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"You were sighted this afternoon," David sighed. "by your siblings."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela lived behind a church, the church that had paid for her house. It was a towering structure surrounded by bobbing yellow sunflower plants. The paint was so bright that Angela had to blink a few times, the building was pure white. The church was sitting on artificial grass, only she knew this because she had played on it as a girl. It was bright green, not the dull brown that the grass down the street was. A white picket fence surround the building and the grass, the color of the fence was almost the same as the building. If you looked hard, the only thing the church was missing was either a bird bath or a birds house.

"Please come in," Angela sighed. "make yourselves at home."

Henry and David walked into her living room and sat down on the purple couch. Both of them were looking at Hittinger who had somehow gotten loose from his cage. Hittinger was running across the floor on his hind legs, when he jumped onto the couch both men jumped off screaming. Angela picked Hittinger up and sat herself down in the lounge chair, behind her was Bruce. Bruce was one of the more respected priests at the church.

Bruce Syclone, the brother of David Syclone, was a tall man of medium build. He wasn't very buff, but he was strong. His graying black hair was standing up on end, as if he had just gotten himself out of bed. Bruce was wearing a black cassock with a white collar, it made her laugh because it looked like he was wearing a dress. Sitting himself beside Henry, he stretched his hand out, Angela grasped it and gently shaked it.

"Thanks for allowing us in." Bruce said.

"Don't thank me," Angela said. "this is as much your house as it is mine."

"He got big." Bruce sighed, he was talking about Hittinger who was sitting on Angela's shoulder.

"He's reached the end of his growth phase." Angela said. "But he has plenty of life left in him."

Bruce nodded his head, he was reaching inside his cassock for something. Angela was watching him closely, she had learned years ago that when someone was reaching inside their clothes it meant either they had a concealed weapons or they had an itch. Bruce took out a picture and handed it to Angela. It was the girl that she had seen at the bar the day before.

"She was at the bar last night." Angela said.

"Do you know who she is?" David asked.

"I overheard that her name was Judy." Angela said.

"She's your sister." Bruce exclaimed.

Angela quickly looked at the picture again, the girls shoulders looked similar to her own, other than that she didn't look anything alike. Shaking her head she quickly handed the picture back and stood up. She had had enough, she wasn't one for jokes. Bruce quickly stood up himself and held his hands out for her, she was wobbling a little uneasily on her feet. Hittinger jumped from her shoulder and ran across the room to his cage. Angela walked over and quickly picked him up, she placed him inside his cage and snapped the locks shut.

"I was an only child." Angela said.

"That's what we have been telling you." Bruce said.

"We know it's hard to understand," Henry said. "but it's true."

"You do have a sister." David added.

Bruce was digging in his cloak again, probably looking for the picture of Judy. Angela turned around and started pacing, she wanted this to be a dream, in fact that was what it was in her mind, a dream. Turning around she saw that Bruce was holding not one but several photographs.

"You following me or something?" Angela demanded. "These are the children that were at the bar last night."

"They are your siblings." Bruce said.

"I'm not hearing this." Angela said. "This isn't happening."

"This is their father," David said. "and yours."

David slid a photograph across the living room table, it slid to a stop in front of Angela's poised fingers. What she saw, scared her beyond belief. A man, or at least it looked like a man, was looking at her with black eyes. He was wearing a cassock, similar to Bruce's only longer and leather. A wire stretched from each side of his waist, hanging on it were hooks and knives. What really made her look twice was that he had pins sticking in his head.

"You have to be kidding me." Angela said. "This is either a joke or I am dreaming."

"This is no joke," Bruce said. "neither is it a dream."

"This is your father." David added.

"I do not...can not and will not believe this." Angela stammered.

Slamming the image on the table Angela walked to the door and opened it, she pointed for them to get out. Bruce left an envelop with the images inside on the table and stood up. He stretched then left the house. David and Henry followed, Henry had remained quiet through the exchange of information, he had been taking notes on Angela's expressions. With Henry out the door, Angela slammed the door shut and walked to her room. She flopped herself on her bed and fell asleep.

Pinhead was walking through the hallways with Judy when Female walked up behind him. He could tell that something was wrong, her eyes weren't the usual clear black, they were now dull black with no pinpoints of light showing through. Judy walked on, not knowing that her father had stopped to talk to her aunt. All of the female cenobites were her aunts, and she loved them all very much, just as much as she did her cenobite uncles.

"What is it?" Pinhead asked.

"Judy was right," Female said. "her twin is indeed alive."

Angela woke up three hours later with a splitting headache, all she wanted was some aspirin. It was dark outside, there were no stars out and she could smell rain. Stumbling into her living room, she saw the envelop on the table. Sighing, she walked towards it. Ripping the envelop open, she took out several documents and images. She had to read the documents twice, the information on it said that she did have a father and a mother, but that they weren't anywhere were she could visit them. They were in the Labyrinth Configuration, a place that the church saw as Hell.


End file.
